


Wöllt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen?

by dragonflythemuse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflythemuse/pseuds/dragonflythemuse
Summary: In the middle of the night, the G-5 Unit gets a distress signal from an island near by. But they are far too late.
Relationships: Smoker (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Smoker (One Piece)/Original Male Character(s), Smoker (One Piece)/Rowan (OC)
Kudos: 1





	Wöllt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen?

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings for**  
> \- Death  
> \- Violence  
> \- Yuh

The G-5 Marine ship was quietly moving through the open seas. They were floating miles away from Medi, the home island of the crew's doctor, Rowan. They had been drifting along the sea at a steady rate, making their rounds, checking with islands to make sure they were okay. The night was quiet and calm.

That ended quickly as soon as there was a loud banging on Smoker’s bedroom door which woke both the Vice Admiral and his husband. “Vice Admiral!”

Captain Rowan jerked awake and he groaned, sitting up using Smoker’s chest for leverage. He shifted as the door continued to be rattled with a fist. 

Smoker grumbled in response and rubbed his face. “I swear to fuck,” he spoke deeply as he gently moved his husband, apologizing with a gentle kiss. He stood up and grabbed a pair of boxers to put on. Rowan sat up in bed to hear what the deal was. 

“Vice Admiral, we got a distress signal coming from the southeast. Our navigator spotted a light in the distance and we think that’s the island in question.”

“Light? What kind of light?”

“Like um… a glow! Over the horizon.”

“What did the distress signal say?”

“Here sir, I wrote it down as it played out.”

Smoker read it silently. Slowly the silence became tense and unbearable. 

“Smoker?” asked Rowan as he approached.

“I didn’t know we were that close. Go back to the navigator and get us going as fast as possible. We need to go. Sound the alarm as soon as you're done.”

“Smoker, what’s happening?” A soft hand landed on Smoker’s bicep. The taller man quickly turned to press a gentle kiss on Rowan’s lips. He knew how bad this was going to go and he wanted to affirm Rowan before anything else could happen.

“Medi was raided by pirates.”

The sirens on the ship began to ring as the marines jumped into action. Men were scattering across the ship. The armory was quickly shuffling out weapons, while others prepared the canons. Tashigi was already up and energetic, giving easy commands. Smoker was eagerly watching their approach demanding to go faster and faster. He knew Rowan was standing in the clinic, fearful and scared. His home island was being attacked by pirates. It was on fire. They had no idea what to expect.

As the ship approached at what felt like a snail's pace, Smoker quickly made his way to the clinic to approach Rowan. When Smoker walked in, the doctor's back was facing the door, preparing kits and medical equipment to be used. The Vice Admiral could feel his desire to blink the night away, not wanting to experience it.

“Rowan,” he spoke softly. 

“Yes, Vice Admiral?” responded Rowan dryly. His tone and formality told Smoker he was not happy at all. 

“Rowan, are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine once we get there.”

Smoker leaned against the doorframe. He could feel Rowan’s distress. He wanted to do anything to relieve him. “Talk to me.”

“I don’t have anything to say.”

Smoker let out a breath of smoke as he removed a cigar from his lips and he approached. Rowan turned and Smoker caught the blur of his milky eye. They stood barely a foot apart separated only by the thick air between them. It took Rowan a while to move and wrap his arms around Smoker’s body.

“I’m so scared, Smoker. I’m so fucking scared.”

“I know, Rowan. I know. We’ll do what we can, okay? Do you trust me?”

Rowan nodded and gripped the openings of Smoker’s coat. The taller man bent down to press a gentle kiss on the doctor’s lips. The doctor deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck, breathing into the kiss for dear life. 

“Vice Admiral Smoker!” yelled a crew mate, pulling them away from each other. “We’re approaching.”

Rowan didn’t want to acknowledge it, but he followed Smoker onto the deck to see the entirety of Medi in flames. He covered his mouth. It was worse than he thought. The air around them was red with fire and was being filled with cries and screams. 

Smoker yelled out suddenly. “Rowan! Is that a civilian ship from Medi?” He was pointing out towards the bay where a ship was beginning to depart. 

“No,” he said quietly. “You can see the Jolly Roger. And Medi doesn’t have any ships. Caravans come for trade but not the other way around.”

Smoker frowned. “Turn the ship!” he yelled. “Fire at that ship! Don’t let them get away! We need to capture every pirate that survives!”

Rowan jumped at the firing of canons that shot towards the ship. They were perfect and knocked five holes into the pirate ship. It immediately took in water. As soon as it started to sink, Smoker ordered them to make landfall. 

“Rowan needs to make it on the island as soon as possible. Let’s go!”

As soon as the ship was docked, Rowan climbed off and tried to calculate where the hospital was based on where they anchored. He felt Smoker materialize by him. 

“Do you know where to go from here?”

“I think so yeah.”

“Get on my back. I’ll make sure we get there fast.”

Rowan nodded and climbed on Smoker’s back, wrapping his arms and legs around his torso. Smoker quickly jumped forward and they shot into the air, quickly soaring above the fire. Soon there was what seemed to be an opening below them. 

“There’s the plaza!” Rowan shouted. 

“The hospital is north of the plaza right?” 

Rowan confirmed and held on tight as Smoker quickly began to descend. He dropped Rowan carefully and they both began to run to the hospital, Rowan running fast enough to worry about his prosthetic shatter beneath his weight. Upon approach, it was entirely engulfed in flames. 

“Rowan!” sounded a scream from behind them.

Rowan turned and saw his younger sister running up to them. She lunged towards him and he carefully grabbed her and held her tight.

“Willow, oh my god. Are you okay?”

“Rowan, I’m so sorry.”

“Why? Willow, what happened?”

“I thought I would be able to do something but I couldn’t do anything!”

“What?”

She opened her eyes and looked at Rowan before tears started to flow down her cheeks. “Mom and Dad are dead. Th-they cut dad in half so there was nothing I could do and mom told me to run and they… they stabbed her and I could have saved her but I ran. Rowan, I’m so sorry. I could have saved them and I didn’t.”

Rowan stared at her in disbelief and shook his head. “No. No, don’t blame yourself, Willow. Pirates wouldn’t have any mercy. They would have killed her and you.”

The young doctor wiped the tears off of his sister’s face. “Come on, Willow. We have to get people out of that hospital.”

She nodded and squeezed his hand. 

“Smoker,” Rowan spoke to the man next to him. But he didn’t even have to ask. Smoker nodded and shot off. 

The three of them spent 10 minutes getting the sick and injured outside of the hospital to be healed by the talented doctors of the island. Willow had convinced Rowan to attend to some of those injured by the flames while she and Smoker continued to rescue people. 

“Captain Rowan!” he heard. He turned and saw a group of G-5 soldiers running his way. “Are you okay? What can we do?”

Rowan wiped the sweat off his forehead and cleared his throat. “We need more supplies. We have nowhere near enough. Audric, you’ve spent a lot of time in my clinic. Get everything you can from there and bring it here. Some of you help the civilians move injured and sick far from the fire. They’ll direct you on where to go. I need some of you to help Smoker and my sister to bring them to this station so we can make sure they’re okay. Do you follow me?”

“Yes sir!” The group was quick to diffuse, all running to their different directions. A crack and shuddering of the ground made the majority of people standing outside look in the direction of the hospital. It was beginning to fall. Rowan grimaced as he watched the support of the hospital snap, debris sprinkling to the ground.

“Isn’t Smoker in there?” spoke one of the G-5, panicking.

“Yeah, he is. He’ll be okay with his fruit.”

Willow was carrying a man a little older than she to him and put him down. “I’m going to go in and look for more.”

Rowan jerked his head to the side and he watched as Willow ran. He panicked as he began to move, stumbling forward to follow.

“Willow, don’t, it’s going to collapse!” 

“Don’t worry, we need to save as many people as we can!”

“You’ll die!”

“I’ll be right back!”

“Don’t!” Rowan got up and ran to catch Willow, albeit he was struggling with his prosthetic. Smoker just emerged from the building carrying an elderly woman to the station. When Willow ran past him, he turned. The building was slowly collapsing, so he knew she would get hurt, if not meet her end.

“Willow!” 

Smoker gently set the old woman down fast enough to catch Rowan before he ran into the hospital himself after his sister.

“WILLOW!” Rowan screamed as soon as the hospital crumbled, collapsing on itself. His wail continued until the building settled in its rubble. He began to punch and kick at Smoker’s chest trying to pry him out of his arms. 

“Rowan, stop!” Smoker yelled, wrapping his arms around him as tight as he could. The G-5 soldiers standing around moved to stand in front of him to help calm him. 

“Please! Smoker, let me go, I need to go save her. Please, let me go.” 

“No, I’m not going to risk you dying on me.”

“It doesn’t fucking matter! The rest of my family is dead. I need to save her.”

“Then let me go! Let me go find her. Please. I’ll go find her for you. Just stay here.” 

Rowan turned to look at Smoker as he stilled in his arms. He looked down briefly before looking back up into his husband’s brown eyes. He slowly got away from Smoker to let him go. Before the Vice Admiral dissolved into smoke, he took off his jacket and put it around Rowan’s shoulders. A firm reassuring kiss between them was the warmest thing Rowan felt ever since they had gotten out of bed a few hours earlier. 

Tashigi ran up to Rowan as soon as Smoker burst to smoke. She put a gentle hand on Rowan’s back. He was staring blankly ahead. Tashigi was about to ask if he was alright but small flinches and winces told her that he was watching what Smoker was seeing through his devil fruit powers. 

He watched through his husband's eyes as Smoker seeped through the cracks and crannies to be able to get his way through the building. He glanced around and he tried to observe his surroundings to find anything resembling Willow. An opening appeared in the rubble and that’s when he spotted a hand. He gathered himself and approached and he uncovered the rubble carefully. A deep brown eye looked up at him.

“Willow,” he said quietly, moving rubble around her head. 

“Smoker?” 

“It’s me. Are you okay?” 

She shook her head and looked down towards the rest of her body. His eyes followed. A metal pipe had impaled her. Smoker stared in awe and he looked back at Willow.

“I should have listened to Rowan.” 

“Don’t worry about it. You did what you thought was right. He’ll understand.”

Smoker shifted gently and despite being under wood planks that were engulfed by flame, he let the tongues of fire lap at his skin. He knew Willow wouldn’t make it. He didn’t want her to die alone. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he simply left his husband’s family behind to perish. He sat next to her and held her hand. 

“Are you not going to get out of here?”

“No. I don’t want you to be alone.”

A small smile formed on Willow’s face. “I see why Rowan loves you so much. He sent me so many letters about you.”

Smoker let out a small smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. They were long. If they survive this whole thing, I hope he can find them so you can read them. They made me fall in love with the idea of love.”

“He’ll like that.”

Willow giggled, wincing at the pain of the reverberation. She sighed slowly and squeezed Smoker’s hand. Smoker remembered when he and Rowan travelled to Medi to introduce himself to the family of doctors. Willow had immediately taken a liking to the Vice Admiral. From what Rowan told him, she admired him, thought he was cool, and became a role model for her. He felt honored. And hearing Rowan gush to him later about how he loved watching his favorite people get along added onto the good feelings he already had. The Tosaka family was a group of good people. It pained him to watch them perish. It would hurt even more to go back to Rowan knowing that none of his family survived.

“I really wanted to be like Rowan. He’s so brave and so determined. Even after all of his organ transplants and his organ failures, he still wanted to join the Marines and go out to sea. And he did.” Tears began to well in her eyes. “I was supposed to ship out to the Marines next month.”

“He would have been so proud of you. He is proud of you.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

She smiled again, despite the tears running down her face. “I trust you. Smoker, can you please pass a message along to him?”

Smoker smiled and shook his head. His free hand moved to her head, gently stroking her hair to bring her some sort of comfort. “He’s listening right now. You can tell him.”

She tried to stifle her sobs. “Rowan, I love you so much. You were the best surgeon the town had ever seen and your name coming up in the news has made me so happy that you were my older brother. Please. Do Medi proud and keep being the incredible doctor you are. Keep living after we stop.”

At that point her sobs were no longer controllable and she held onto Smoker’s hand as tight as she could. 

“Thank you, Smoker. For sitting here so I’m not alone. You’re a good man.”

“Anything for my family.”

After a few sobs, a grin captured her face while she squeezed his hand. Slowly the grip loosened before slipping out of his own all together. He pressed his fingers to her neck, feeling for a pulse. There was none to be found. He took one last look over her frozen face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were curled in a slight smile. He was hoping Rowan saw.

Once he was sure she passed, he quickly squirmed his way out of the cracks of the building to materialize in front of Rowan, who was frozen. 

“Rowan,” he said softly. “I’m so sorry.”

They made slight eye contact and Smoker felt his heart constraint at what he saw in his husband’s eyes. Before anything could happen, he grabbed Rowan in his arms and pulled him to his chest, collapsing on the ground to hold him as tight as he could. 

“I’m so sorry.”

Smoker closed his eyes as he felt Rowan shake and tremble in his grip. He had seen Rowan cry a few times, but it was usually over something small, like worrying over his health and the safety of the crew. He had never seen his husband so desolate and lost. No one had ever seen Rowan so hopeless. 

Fingernails were being dug into his skin, hard enough to truly hurt. After moments of silence, a piercing wail was released into the air, making heads turn to face him. Smoker’s grip on Rowan only tightened. He screamed in agony as tears rolled down his face, sobbing loudly into Smoker’s shoulder. Smoker buried his face in Rowan’s hair, trying to bring some sort of comfort to his mourning husband.

Smoker’s heart was shattering. It had been a long time since he cried but he felt himself begin to tremble as his husband cried for his family who were now long gone. He let the tears run down his face and he cried with his husband. His chest heaved with each gasping sob and it only pushed Rowan to cry more, hoping that he would melt away with his tears.

The crew around the couple couldn’t help but stifle their own sobs while they watched their beloved captain and doctor cry painfully. Crying with their crew was the least they could do to show their solidarity and their understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something really sad and devastating so here we are.


End file.
